glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Rain On My Parade
Don't Rain On My Parade, en español No Hagas Llover en mi Desfile, es una canción presentada en el episodio Sectionals, y más tarde en , cantada por Rachel en ambas ocasiones. Esta canción aparece además en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, así como también está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Barbra Streisand del musical Funny Girl. Contexto de la Canción Primera Temporada En el episodio Sectionals, esta es la balada que New Directions escogió para cantar en las Seccionales luego de que Jane Addams Academy les copiara su balada anterior, "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going". Rachel aparentemente había trabajado en la interpretación de esta canción desde que tenía 4 años. Ella comienza a interpretar esta canción en la audiencia y luego llega al escenario para introducir al resto de New Directions. thumb|right|[[Rachel cantando "Don't Rain On My Parade" en el episodio .]] Tercera Temporada En el episodio , Rachel canta esta canción en el auditorio frente a la Jueza Carmen Tibideaux como su audición para NYADA. Rachel se equivoca en la letra y vuelve a comenzar, pero en su segunda interpretación no solo que vuelve a equivocarse en la letra, sino que además se atora y le sale mal una nota. La jueza Tibideaux le dice que eso es inaceptable en Broadway, y que cuando sucede, le dan el trabajo al suplente. La jueza se retira del auditorio mientras Rachel se queda llorando desconsoladamiente y suplicando por otra oportunidad. Letra Don't tell me not to live, Just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade. Don't tell me not to fly-- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, It's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade! I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye. I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, love is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir! Get ready for me, love, 'Cause I'm a "comer," I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want--I know how, One roll for the whole shebang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target--and wham-- One shot, one gun shot, and bam-- thumb|256px Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am! I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'Cause I'm a "comer," I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Curiosidades *En el Glee Tour 2011, Barbra Streisand vio a Lea Michele presentar esta canción. *Rachel ha dicho que ha cantado la canción desde los 2 años y se la sabe hasta en reversa.(Choke) *Rachel ha dicho que se sabe la cancion desde que tenia 2 años, sin embargo, se equivoca en la canción mas de 1 vez (Choke). *Esta canción ha sido presentada en todas las giras de Glee